


Marked

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [167]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Canon-ish, F/M, Marking, Wolf Instincts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23151052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: Sunday prompt- "Klaus...you left so many hickies!!!"
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [167]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	Marked

If it wasn’t bad enough his bite could kill her - no, even with his blood to heal the worst of the venom, Caroline still woke with pink and purple splotches blooming on her body. “Is it a wolf thing?” she finally asked, glaring at him in the mirror as she blended concealer and foundation all over her neck. “Seriously, you left so many hickies.”

Faster than she could see, Klaus appeared behind her back, his arms threading around her waist. “But they look so lovely,” he murmured against her ear, gently nipping at the lobe. “I like the reminder my blood flows in you, keeping you safe.”

“Just not blemish-free,” she grumbled. Gently elbowing him for space, she checked her reflection for any marks she missed. “I’m going to have to draw the line at one, at _most_ , and preferably where I don’t have to cover it. Deal?”

His eyes narrowed. “Three.”

“ _One_.” She wasn’t negotiating when she thought her bad skin days were long behind her. “You can give me hickies the old fashioned way and draw them before they fade, for all I care, just no fang.”

Chastened, he pressed a kiss to her shoulder in apology. “Very well. Do feel free to mark me any way you’d like.”

Rolling her eyes, Caroline moved to wrap him in a loose hug. “You’re mine, I’m yours. There are much better ways to tell the world than love bites.”

Klaus gave a cheeky grin. “Agree to disagree, my love.”


End file.
